The 4th International Conference on Anticarcinogenesis and Radiation Protection [4-ICARP] will deal with the mechanisms and molecular biology of cancer etiology and inhibition. Thus, the aim of the Conference is to discuss mechanistic approaches to the prevention of cancer utilizing the recent advances in the molecular basis of carcinogenesis. The conference will emphasize oxidative stress and molecular damage caused by radiation and chemical pro-oxidants as well as mechanisms and deregulation of the expression of oncogenes and tumor suppressor genes in multistage carcinogenesis. Special attention will be given to developing strategies for chemical and nutritional protection in the general population and high-risk individuals based upon understanding mechanisms of protection and the development and validation of intermediate biomarkers. The Conference will focus on five main themes: (1) mechanisms of cancer and aging, (2) biomarkers and susceptibility factors, (3) molecular diagnostics, (4) molecular mechanisms of anticarcinogenesis, and (5) clinical chemoprotection. Each session will have several invited speakers and a number of short presentations selected from contributed abstracts. Other contributed abstracts will be presented as posters. Invited speakers have been selected who are international experts in specific areas of cancer research, but who can also facilitate the integration of diverse aspects of carcinogenesis. The proceedings will be published.